


我们巧立名目来庆祝节日

by redocher



Category: G2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redocher/pseuds/redocher
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković, Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	我们巧立名目来庆祝节日

贝克烘焙店的玛丽小姐在一个阳光灿烂的下午接到一个电话，来电者是位嗓音充满磁性的年轻先生。  
他要为自己亲爱的mikyx定做一只生日蛋糕，庆祝22岁生日。  
玛丽小姐用肩膀夹着听筒，咯咯笑了起来，尽管这位年轻先生的声音掺杂呼呼的风声和奇怪的枪击声，但是管他的呢——到她这把年纪知道该为什么惊奇。  
而电话的那一端呢，年轻的先生——perkz穿着风衣，带着枪，从车顶跳下来，避开迸射的子弹。在枪林弹雨里给蛋糕店打了个电话，语调轻松地说，玛丽小姐，我想订个生日蛋糕。  
“你觉得22岁的人会喜欢什么样的蛋糕呢？”他将电话换到左边的耳朵，用肩膀夹住，一边换子弹一边说，“放上鲜花和巧克力？蜡烛吗？”  
打光子弹的枪支被丢在地上，jankos吐出一连串近乎野兽咆哮的脏话，差点翻出掩体。幸好对他了如指掌的perkz眼疾手快一脚踩住他的衣角。年轻的波兰男人砰地一声撞在车盖上。  
perkz将手机从肩上拿下来，朝下压在风衣柔软的皮革面料上。  
“安静点，我现在需要你冷静。”perkz斜睨他。  
Jankos虎视眈眈地盯着他几秒，恨恨地扭过头去捡起枪。  
于是他又拿起了尚未中断通话的手机，“玛丽小姐，我们说到哪儿了？蛋糕上放几朵奶油花？”  
最后perkz决定不去纠结蛋糕上的蜡烛，不刺激mikyx他年纪，定下了蛋糕上的裱花奶油字。他在第二天的午后去后街上一家花店旁的蛋糕店取他的礼物，脱下皮手套时露出一瞬间染血的袖口。  
玛丽小姐将一支香甜的紫色豌豆花插在他的风衣纽扣眼里，圆圆的脸庞泛着生活富足宁静独有的红晕。  
“祝你们快乐。”她眨眨眼，“记得洗干净你的袖子，否则你太太会把你从床上踹下去。”  
“我会祈求他原谅我的疏忽。”他亲吻了这位可爱的夫人的手背。  
  
Carlos的公馆这周二会接待客人。  
这一座方形大建筑，奥克洛特家族刚搬进来居住不到十年。据传上一位公馆的主人大兴土木，建造起堪比宫殿的公馆，并且在此接待王公贵族。  
后来的继承者们在此居住了一百年左右，在败完祖产后终于破产，变卖这座象征历史、地位和荣耀的宅邸。  
房子的正面的数百扇玻璃窗临街，闪闪发光，整座建筑高耸巍峨，气势威严。种满的茂密树林，各种树木恰到好处地遮挡了每一扇门。  
屋子的后边接着一个花园，刚下过雨，土壤湿润，弥漫着树木的气息。花园的一端长着一棵健康壮实的白蜡树，朝天空竭力伸出一根根交错的树枝。茂密的树冠挡住楼上的一扇窗户，即便拉开窗帘也看不到外面的景色。  
被雨水冲刷过得长街湿漉漉的，呈现一片淋漓的水光。路人行色匆匆地裹着风衣从街上走过。黑色涂料的合金马蹄咯嗒咯嗒地踏在巴黎大街的大理石板上，四匹装着红色电子眼的机械黑马拖着一辆深红色的箱型马车从拐角出现。  
一位穿着黑色长风衣的男士从车上下来，他戴着一顶软呢帽，竖起风衣的立领，露出方正硬朗的下颌。  
他拎着一只系着丝带的方形纸盒。纸盒由轻快的淡蓝色和金色构成，成为这一幅色彩厚重压抑的画面里唯一的一抹亮色。  
男士摘下帽子朝坐在箱型马车驾驶座上的红衣锡兵挥了挥。  
锡兵金属脸庞上镶嵌的电子眼闪烁了一下，缓缓冲他点了点头，扭过头驾驶马车朝着前方远去。  
女仆在洒扫庭院，拎着一桶水泼向石头砌成的阶梯。男人从她身边经过，女仆抬起头，露出金属制成的脸庞，下巴开合，传出电子合成音：  
“欢迎回来，Mr Luka。老爷正在等您。”  
“谢谢。”男人道，从口袋里拿出一只小小的纸质生日帽，放在她的发带上，“明天是mikyx的生日，祝你愉快。”  
机械女仆抬起拖把的双臂在半空停止，她陷入静止。在她计算出如何动作才不会使头顶的小生日帽掉落之前，她不会再有余裕运行其他命令。  
“如果mikyx赶不回来，他将会错过他的生日。”perkz和Carlos漫步在中庭，边走边道，“每一年都是不一样的。他以后再也不会有22岁的生日了。”  
Carlos的手臂搭在他的肩上，他们看起来像是一对感情不错的父子。  
“mikyx来自一个13岁就成年的故乡。”Carlos出于好心提醒他：“或许他不太想听见你总把这个数字挂在嘴边。”  
漂亮的男孩和女人都会被当做货品贩卖，上等货色提供给权贵，中下等货色流入妓院、赌场和暗娼场。15岁的女孩买主就会嫌弃她的年龄略大些了。最好的是那些12、13岁的鲜果，有着金色的细软发丝、雪白的皮肤和开始发育的胸脯，刚一上市就会被抢个精光。  
当Carlos第一次见到mikyx的时候，深色头发，戴着眼镜的小孩因为没能得到良好的照顾而远比同龄人瘦小，细骨伶仃，严重营养不良。陈旧的皮带要绕上两圈才能拴住宽大的裤子，将干净却洗的泛黄的白衬衫服帖地收束在腰间。  
mikyx 的指甲根部泛着贫血特有的紫色，眼下淡淡的黑色说明了他有多长时间都缺乏休息。  
可贫穷的气息并不能掩盖男孩自始至终笔挺的脊骨和镇静的心灵。Carlos听perkz对自己描述那男孩是多么聪颖，聪慧绝伦到了他亲爱的养子一眼就看中的地步：  
原本作为次等货会被卖进最黑暗的底层的男孩居然神不知鬼不觉成了蛇头的助手。  
他飞快地学会了英语，摆脱故乡那浓重的口音。他甚至获得了狡猾可恶的蛇头一部分珍贵的信任。他帮忙做抄录，誊写，整理仓库，记录流水，他将蛇头的那件用来充当中转站的店铺打理得井井有条。  
蛇头开始给予他更多一些的信任，给予他店铺的管理权，后来蛇头甚至会和颜悦色地搭着他的肩膀对巡查的警官说，mikyx，和他们打个招呼，哦警官，这是我的侄子mikyx！  
他没有多少睡眠时间。他忙成一只陀螺团团转，只能从有限的24小时里挤压出一点点时间休息，然后再压缩出一点点时间去学习。这样他才能不断地派上用场，因为他已经远远地超过了被贩卖的最佳年龄，他还要确保自己有用。  
蛇头的“货物们”抵达时，会被集体送到第一个转运点。这里有不为人知，也从来不会有姓名出现在社区医生名簿上的地下密医和护士们等待着年幼的生命们。从暗无天日的船舱底部颠簸数日，千里迢迢来到新地点的货物们将在这里接受检查、经过筛选，挑出身体健康、发育良好，立刻可以脱手的上等货色。  
染有疾病、牙齿残缺的次品则会被扣押下。  
为了使自己更加有用，mikyx会主动为脾气不好的黑医生们帮忙。人手总是紧缺，不要钱又会闭紧嘴巴，事后还容易处决的助手喜闻乐见。  
Perkz主动出现在他面前时，mikyx已经成为蛇头不可或缺的属下。  
不知道这个男人观察了多久，至少从perkz价值不菲的西装上能看出这并非坏事。  
男人的目光炯炯有神，全神贯注地观察着他，仿佛将他当成了一个有趣的宝物。perkz宽大的手掌轻柔捧住他蔷薇色的面颊，嗨，mikyx，perkz说，我观察你很久了。  
您可以挑选更好的货物，蛇头堆满谄媚笑容对男人阿谀奉承道，这个只是我店铺里的伙计。  
男人用带着枪茧的手掌侧腹轻轻摩挲他的脸颊，从额角的太阳穴到唇角。仿佛从一大捧沙子里取出一颗珍贵的宝石，他对这寻觅已久，来之不易的宝物爱不释手。  
perkz耸耸肩，“我发誓哪怕七十岁都阻止不了我爱他。”  
当你成年以前，你总是在做加法，计算一年一年增加的年纪，迫不及待成为大人的那一天解除所有关于未成年人的禁令。但是当你成年后，你开始斤斤计较，小肚鸡肠，只想将那数字减少一点。  
caps从走廊的另一端迎面走来，不知刚才遇上了什么稀奇古怪的事情于是频频回头。当金发少年的目光撞上他们时，眼前一亮，显然找到了现成的答案。   
“嘿，perkz、Carlos。”caps快乐地朝他招呼，“今天是什么节日吗？我看到他们都想要庆祝什么？”  
Carlos代替他回答了这个问题：  
“亲爱的孩子，明天是mikyx的生日。我想他们在为庆祝做准备。”  
“可是我什么礼物都没有为他准备。”caps慌乱起来，像是个做错事的孩子，可怜巴巴地望着长辈，摊着双手，“我能给他表演个魔术吗？mikyx会喜欢什么？”  
“你还有一天的时间来做准备。”Carlos乐观地安慰他，打算等会叫商人们带上商品上门拜访，或者也为沮丧的少年准备一套打算在mikyx的生日会上穿戴的小丑服饰，“相信我，无论你送什么，mikyx都会很高兴收到它。”  
至少看见一大一小，如出一辙的两个小丑出现在自己面前，顶着爆炸头假发朝自己吹着塑料纸片，mikyx会感到这场面滑稽得很有趣。当然前提是他能赶得回来。一眼看出养父念头的perkz想道。  
下属出现在覆盖满葡萄藤的走廊边上。他抛下了还在兴致勃勃讨论着送什么礼物的两个人，朝等待的属下走去。  
他们一前一后走过中庭，走过长廊，走过城堡的必经之所。空旷、通风的地方更适合谈论些秘密，因为很容易发现躲藏的窃听者。  
沿途的身穿黑白裙子的机械女仆停下劳动，朝他们行礼。宴会厅的大门敞开，百合在金色的花瓶里盛放，白色牛油蜡烛插满蜡烛架。今夜的晚会已经完成筹备，只等待客人的马车络绎不绝停在门前。  
“他们抓住了wunder，勒令让Jankos丢掉武器？”perkz听到这里顿住脚步，重复了一遍。  
他的脸上浮现古怪又滑稽的神情，咧开嘲弄的笑容，好像听到了一个巨大的笑话。  
“他不需要那些东西，Jankos自身就是一件兵器。”  
他们转过拐角放置的一座黄铜云母座钟，乌云散去后，夕阳的光线透过一整面墙的落地窗撒在走廊的地毯上。  
“jankos将wunder带了回来，但他也受到严重的损伤。”下属跟在他身后道，“将wunder放下，他就不见了踪影。我们找不到他，他身上的定位也在战斗中损坏了。”  
话音刚落，一面被外力撞出一个巨大破洞，钢架扭曲弯折、玻璃碎了一地的玻璃墙体就出现在他们面前。好像有什么野兽从外面撞坏了它，闯进来，藏得无影无踪。  
“现在我们知道了。”perkz抬起一只手掌，对身后的属下说，“好了，我知道他在哪里。现在我们先去处理后续。”  
他亲昵地为下属整理了衣领，“保持轻松，笑得和善些。今天晚上，还有一场享乐的宴会呢。”  
夜幕真正降临，另一个世界才开始揭开面纱。  
一辆接一辆的箱型马车被红色眼睛的机械马匹拉着，朝公馆涌来。灯光在长街上亮起，整座宅邸被照得灯火通明，金碧辉煌。  
贴墙站立在走廊两边的侍者朝他弯腰鞠躬，从刑讯室离开的Perkz边走边用热毛巾擦拭沾染着血迹的手掌，将它丢进下一位侍从举过来的托盘上。  
“我会出现在宴会上十分钟，十分钟就够了。”他对着藏在衣领上的袖珍通讯器低声道，“十分钟后我会退场。”  
他和迎面走来的一位金发美人亲昵地拥抱，贴面，互相亲吻脸颊。那浓烈的香水味一下子覆盖掉他身上的血腥气，美人在他耳边轻声道，祝你好运。  
他在女人摇摇晃晃的珍珠耳坠边低声道，“我开始怀念mikyx的味道了。”  
女人捂住唇咯咯笑起来。  
金色的丝绸壁纸与从天花板垂拢下来的黑色丝绒帷幔相得益彰。一阵悠扬的乐声起，在嘈杂交谈的人群上空飘扬。乐队的指挥开始试音，黄铜管、小提琴、中号的声音依次响起，汇聚在一起。  
灯光熄灭了。  
人群适时地逐渐安静下来。  
perkz用手指按下第一个琴键。  
黑暗里一束灯光投在他身上，在脚下画出一个完美的圆形。他的手指在琴键上跳动，流泻出一连串优美激昂的曲子。  
小提琴、大提琴和中号的声音适时响起，加入演奏汇聚成一条音乐的交响长河，在宴会厅内缓缓流淌。  
当最后一个音平息，坐在钢琴前的男人起身，在唯一的灯光下朝着所有人微微俯身。  
穿着燕尾服的男人，彬彬有礼又猖狂地张开双臂朝满堂宾客抬起方正的下颌，弯下腰行礼。  
主人的演奏将宴会狂欢的气氛推向了高潮。欢呼声如海潮般炸开。男人却在这欢乐的时刻悄悄退场，隐入黑暗。  
他疾步如风地走过灯影昏暗的走廊，在一面贴着黑色繁复花纹壁纸的墙壁上敲了三下。  
一道暗门无声地开启，他闪身走进，用脚关上门，顺便扯下拘束呼吸的领结。  
perkz匆匆脱下外衣挂起，边往昏暗的房间深处走边解开衬衫袖口卷上去。  
短毛地毯吞没了他的皮鞋脚步声。  
他不顾昂贵的西装会起皱，熟门熟路地来到一只矮柜前，跪在地上拉开一扇门，从里面取出一只工具箱。  
房间的窗帘被拉起掩住一切光线，黯淡的角落里，传来一阵粗重喘息，像是在黑暗里不知名处栖息着一只受了重伤的野兽。  
训练得当的野犬在最狼狈绝望地时刻会恰到好处地想起它可以寻求短暂休整的避风港。perkz看到那个被从外面撞破大洞时就了然于心，jankos藏身在这座宅邸的何处。  
“mikyx暂时无法回来。”perkz将工具箱夹在腋下，举起左手握着的扳手，对着黑暗蛰伏的猛兽说，“现在只能我来修理你，jankos。”  
受伤显然让jankos非常恼怒，理智在怒火下所剩无几。一股带着腥臭的风扑过来，他发出狮子一样低吼声从黑暗里冲出来。  
他被Wunder坑到孤立无援只能像疯狗一样一个人杀回来，将扛在肩上的wunder丢给接应的人员，就像一阵狂风似的刮得没了踪影。  
Jankos其实有一点蠢，至少Mikyx是这么评价的。他的博士通常会说，这世上总有更好的解决方式。  
至少如果他的博士在，会为他们提出更好的解决办法，而不是沐浴着枪林弹雨扛着一个失去战斗力的伤员咆哮着撕裂所有阻挡在前的敌人。  
但Jankos没有犹豫，甚至没有动脑子思考。  
杀戮是他的本能，咬开敌人的喉咙，把后背留给Wunder也是他的本能。  
perkz侧身躲开第一道破空而来的袭击，随后被jankos从正面扑倒在地。然后他的余光瞥见了那掉在地上的，其实是一条机械的左腿，显然从压在他身上正掐住他喉咙的先生所有。  
他捞起金发青年无力垂在地板上的机械右手，泄露乱窜的电流令他的手指微微酥麻。  
“搭上一只手和一条腿。”他蹲在jankos面前，“你比黑色星期五的百货公司还慷慨。”  
愤怒的狮子变成了受伤的大猫，眼神堪称委屈和怒火交织。  
perkz粗略检查了他的那条机械腿，并不能算特别严重。  
jankos的嘴里含含糊糊地飞快骂着人，将断裂的左小腿装回来，衔接处咬合的装置艰难地转动起来。  
他坐在perkz的腰上，一手拽起上衣下摆，用牙咬住领口，一甩头就将上衣脱下来丢得远远的，裸露出精干强悍的上身。右臂随着他甩头的动作幅度轻微地晃了晃。  
Jankos将左腿装回去时，他的右臂还不自然地垂在身前。肩膀衔接处断裂开来，纠结扭曲在一起的电线纽带上跳着扭曲的蓝色电火花。他的整只右臂，从上臂到手部都由机械构成。白色涂层的合金手指因为漏电在间歇性地抽搐。  
他坐在perkz的腰上，重量顿时压得人眼前一黑。perkz顿时吸了一口冷气，险些吐出来。  
jankos只用一只手抓起上衣的下摆，咬住衣领，将T恤一股脑脱下来丢出去，在地上像是一团的皱巴巴的海菜。金色细发的青年那一身血脉贲张的紧实肌肉暴露在空气里，令人口干舌燥。  
perkz抬起双臂虚挡在身前，两手握着螺丝刀和扳手。他抬起食指在空气里虚点了两下，螺丝刀被扣在掌心，他貌似不解地歪头耸了耸肩。  
“我们现在要做的是修理。”perkz说，将微微抬起的双手往下压，示意jankos安静听从自己的命令，“修理，你。  
jankos一把按住perkz的手腕，perkz迅速反应过来，手腕一转趁势用力朝上一挥，试图用扳手狠狠给他脑门来一记清醒的。  
可他却偏偏迟疑了一瞬。就是这一瞬的差错，令jankos有机可乘，攥住他的手腕重重地按在地板上。  
扳手砸在地板发出一声巨响，冲击之下perkz的手指不自觉松开，又猛地攥紧这剩余的唯一武器。  
jankos将他的手臂拉得很高，压在头顶不能动弹。然后弓背俯身，张开满口锋利的犬齿，咬住他的衬衫下摆。  
在这样的情况下，Perkz也不得不估量自己的处境了。  
只有一只手显然无法胜任解开皮带的复杂任务，jankos发出懊恼的声音。  
perkz感觉到他毛茸茸的金发脑袋凑了上来埋在肩颈胡乱蹭弄，然后狠狠地咬了perkz一口。  
jankos还没有松开，他像是条扑到猎物的野狗，兴奋又狂乱地在perkz的脖颈和肩膀撕咬啃噬，口腔里弥漫开一丝腥甜的血气味。  
perkz始终没有放弃对抗他的压制，他紧紧攥着扳手，在对抗间居然逐渐占据上风。用力到肌肉紧绷颤抖的手臂缓缓抬起，忍住颈侧的刺痛，他趁机一把掀开身上压着的男人，正要撑起身体，冷不丁被一拳重重揍在腹部。  
perkz顿时眼前一黑，快爬起来的身体软下来，背靠着墙壁滑坐在地。  
他的手因为用力过度在发抖，唯一的武器——扳手，也掉在了地上，被jankos一脚踢到远处。  
jankos用力扳过他方正硬朗的下颌，像是野狼啃食尸体一样用近乎撕咬的方式强横地吻他。  
perkz的眼前在发黑，胃部在翻腾，被那一拳揍在小腹上令他的五脏六腑都像移位了似的，翻江倒海。  
他的手在颤抖，却还能用保持的理智，挤出一丝声音安抚对方：“够了，够了，停下。你需要我的帮助，听我的，先停下！”  
最后他不由自主提高声调，他那非常好听平和的男中音少见的情绪变化。  
jankos含怒地喘息着，犹疑了一秒，还是将信将疑地往后退去。  
perkz咽下唾液，用抖着的手解开皮带，丢在一边，黄铜的卡头咚的一声撞在地板。  
他捏住拉链——几乎都快感觉不到自己还清醒吗，缓缓地往下拉开。  
jankos的力气巨大到不可思议——perkz用恍惚的清明察觉到自己身体腾空是被他拎起来，放在他的腿上。  
单臂的男人只用一只手臂横亘过他的后背，死死按住他的肩头，也能将他锁死在怀抱里。jankos的金毛脑袋埋在他肩侧毫不留情地咬住一块皮肉，越咬越紧，那块皮肉从一开始的刺痛到逐渐失去知觉。  
一开始他只是是低声让jankos停下无意义的啃咬，被咬疼了忍不住生理性嘶了一声。  
“Jankos。”他提高了声音，如同在训斥不听话的狗狗，“停下。”  
他怀疑现在那块肉应该在jankos的胃部里才对。  
但是比这些更不容忽视的是，jankos在他里面。  
弓起的双肩能清晰看见jankos后背一块块壁垒分明、肌理清楚的肌肉。  
perkz被迫张开的双腿因为下身被强行破开的剧痛而痉挛，不知不觉间居然虚拢环住了jankos持续耸动的腰肢。  
perkz在微微的发抖，他的手指痉挛般张开到极致，又缓缓收紧死死扣在掌心。  
被侵犯的剧痛冲击之下，他的理智还在坚守最后一条准则：不能在jankos身上留下一条伤痕。  
一缕微弱的光线透过门与墙壁的缝隙照在光滑的地板上，隐约有路过的影子无声从那里掠过。  
走廊里有清清浅浅的声音，好像是脚步声，又好像是风声。似乎是夜晚的时间到了，雾气在狭窄悠长的空间里弥漫开来。  
jankos将他抱起来，面颊搁在金属手臂上的感觉并不好，他被冰凉的硬物惊得稍微清醒了一点。  
他下意识去看紧闭的暗门，只有一扇门通往这间藏在复杂构造里的小密室。门外似乎有一个身影驻足许久，影子投落在地上。  
那个身影在那站了一会，离开了。  
那片黯淡的影子也移开了。  
在耗尽体力和耐心后度过一段昏沉的休眠，Perkz口干舌燥地醒来的。  
房间里窗帘拉得很紧，一片昏暗。室内室外都很安静，连一点响动都没有。  
他没办法估算时间，宴会已经结束了吗？心怀鬼胎的客人们是否都已经归去？  
亦或是他睡到了第二天的夜晚？那么现在mikyx回来了吗？  
视线过了好一会才恢复，这时他才发现床边站着一个人。  
不知道对方在那里站立了多久，裹着一身黏稠寒冷的暮色。黑色的风衣下摆垂曳至靴脚边，笼住笔直瘦长的小腿。  
一只皮箱放置在对方的脚边，皮箱上的黄铜搭扣尽职尽责地反射着那一点点细微的黯淡光芒。  
perkz的神情微微放松，向后躺回柔软的枕头和床铺里。他带着满身汗水和男人的体液入睡，现在看上去大概有点狼狈。  
而Mikyx的脸庞背着光，他看不清，但他直觉Mikyx很不高兴。  
好像被冒犯了似的，全身散发克制又不悦的气场。  
perkz刚想开口，嘶哑的嗓音没能发出声音。Mikyx率先拿起床头柜上的茶杯递给他。mikyx微微低下头，因为角度问题而显得像在居高临下地审视他，很快那错觉便消失在青年温和的微笑里，mikyx温声道：“早安，Mr. Luka.”  
perkz接住茶杯，开玩笑道：“早餐茶？”  
“药。”mikyx看着他笑了一下，视线从他颈侧刺眼的斑斑淤血一路滑落到衣衫下更深的地方，垂眸躲开他的直视轻声说：“针对咬伤。”  
温凉的药液处于适宜的温度，滑下咽喉，令人感觉舒适了许多。  
mikyx单手撑在床侧，俯身下来，亲亲他的唇角。  
他从那个鱼龙混杂混杂的港口带回来的小医生向来都戴着眼镜，比学者多了一分强势，比医生多了一分冷酷。唇却柔软得像是五月的花瓣，每个或深或浅的吻都带着清新的气息。  
从缠绵的吻发展到耳鬓厮磨只需眨眼的时间。mikyx俯身的角度导致perkz可以很清楚地透过他黑色衬衫纽扣的缝隙，一眼看见挂在衬衣后的一只蛇夫座的金属吊坠，银色的金属在夜色里闪烁着寒光。  
perkz的掌心托在他的颧骨下方，mikyx的皮肤染着深深的凉意，透过镜片可以看见青年眼下淡淡的乌青。连夜的跋涉赶路令他十分疲惫，没有休息的时机。  
perkz在他脆弱的额角和冰凉却柔软的面颊都留下亲吻。他的小博士确实是医生，又不是医生，是只为地下世界服务的密医。  
他将mikyx从那个蛇头的手下带回来后，便询问了少年想做些什么。mikyx已经学会太多了。mikyx不仅是一个仓库管理、一个店员、一个记录员，还是蛇头的司机和药师。最后少年选择了继续进修，成为一名货真价实的医生。现在某个医学院的毕业生档案里还有他面对镜头微笑的照片，所有的资料一应俱全，货真价实的伪造产物。  
“你有两个选择。”他裹在长风衣力高挑瘦削的博士说，“现在起床，我还来得及煎蛋和培根。”  
“还有就是。”他的小博士在被亲吻时不太适应地避开眼神，轻轻吁了口气，别扭地给出让步，“我赶了很久的路，接下来我们可以一觉睡到中午。”  
perkz为他让出了床铺上一块空余。  
mikyx脱掉了风衣，这让他身上浓重的烟味散去了大部分——他并不抽烟。烟草刺鼻的气味会令肺部就脆弱的小博士剧烈地咳嗽起来。他在初秋的天气就会因为干燥复发喘疾，时常可见他的手里攥着手帕，虚掩在唇角压抑住轻轻的咳嗽。  
这浓烈的烟味来自何人，perkz装聋作哑。尽管他也被这呛人难闻的气味熏得皱起鼻子，他的身体赤裸，皮肤上仿佛还是黏糊糊的，并不舒服。可是看他一瞬的表情变化，mikyx反倒心情很好地勾起唇角。  
mikyx穿着衬衫和长裤钻上床，像是一阵寒风卷进来，令被衾失去了原本的温暖。一向讲究的Mikyx很罕见地放弃了对干净舒适的执著。青年两条光裸的长腿很自然地搭在他身上，脚心冰凉。Mikyx的手脚瘦削冰凉，被骤然贴在身上，perkz下意识打了个寒颤。  
那一丝阴魂不散的难闻烟味又一次钻进他的鼻腔，令他难受嫌恶，又无法干脆忽视过去。丝丝缕缕的烟草味附着在了长途跋涉回来的青年身上，从柔润黑亮的发丝到衬衣编织的缝隙。他不能拒绝，除非他胆敢拒绝带来这味道的小家伙。  
其他男人的味道让他生理性不适，但鉴于他自己也没有好到哪里去，所以他打算暂时忽略这件事。  
他和Mikyx心照不宣。  
Mikyx不戴眼镜的时候会有些许失焦，因为视野骤然模糊不清，眼神看上去有些茫然，显得比平时更加乖顺。他打了个哈欠，眼角泛上湿润的水光。换做平常，perkz会在道别晚安后珍重地吻在他冰凉的眼角，像是一个多情的情人怜惜地吻去爱人无助的泪水。  
出于莫名的愧疚，他拢住了Mikyx的手脚。后者顺势滚进他怀里，冰凉的手恶意地贴在他的胸口。他很有耐心地用小腿肚子捂热Mikyx冰凉的脚心，温暖的手掌覆上对方的手背。他感觉自己抱住了一块巨大的冰块，这冰块还散发出刺鼻的难闻气味时不时在刺激他的神经。  
但他还是执起mikyx总是拿着手术刀的手，在那已经留下枪茧的虎口上轻吻了下。mikyx枕在他的肩侧，那个犹带血迹的咬痕明晃晃地在青年的眼前晃动。青年像是泄愤一般，张口轻轻咬住他的肌肉紧实的肩头，很快就松开牙齿。perkz被他的举动逗笑了，胸腔都因为笑意而微微震动起来。他像只小猫，用着远远称不上锋利的爪牙朝主人示威。  
Mikyx很快就开始犯困了。  
之前的气势汹汹就像猫咪亮起的爪子，在倦意面前烟消云散。  
他甚至能有意识地忽略Mikyx身上“其他男人的味道”带给他的强烈不适感，任凭对方枕在他的肩窝里，胸口随着深长的呼吸起伏，像小动物一样的鼻息，微微打着鼾。  
他花了好些时间捂热Mikyx的手脚，他的博士已经沉浸在梦乡里，深陷的眼窝和眼下的青黑让这张沉静的睡颜添上几分憔悴。  
Mikyx睡相一直很好，但今天却微微打着鼾，像一只惫懒的小猫咪。  
  
  
脱下的风衣挂在衣架上，帽子扣在上方，像是一个孤独在雨夜的路灯下巡查的瘦削警察。风穿过半开得窗户，将窗帘刮得细微作响，有单薄的晨间熹微天光探进房间。  
mikyx身上的烟味不来自任何关系暧昧的“别人”。他只是去应酬了，中途收到消息有些担心Jankos那边会出事，没有给自己喘息的时间直接提着行李箱连夜赶回来。  
所以才比原定的时间回来早了。  
但Mikyx并不是一个任性的人，他的成长经历注定他必须当一个学不会怎么写“任性”的人。掌握好方寸，懂得感恩，不能不该生气的事情而发脾气——事实上他一直都是这样做的。他微笑着看到过perkz真挚地拥抱过无数人。perkz将哭泣的金发小少年caps拥入怀中，紧紧地嵌在怀里，像是寻回了一块失而复得的拼图。  
他只是在门口站了一小会，听见里面传来的暧昧声音，就放轻了脚步转身离开。他实在累了，腰酸背痛，甚至去客厅的沙发上小憩了一会，等到听见Jankos离开。  
他大概也不会解释。因为他并不觉得Perkz会在乎他有没有其他的情人。  
当perkz的醒来，mikyx背对他坐在书桌前。深色头发的青年穿着一件高领的米色毛衣，下颌抵在柔软的羊毛上，更加柔化了五官的轮廓。  
mikyx的面前摆着那盒生日蛋糕。  
他想起了遥远得像是上辈子的过去，一个他刚刚来到perkz身边的雪夜。男人只身带着他穿过大半个欧洲回到巴黎的家族领地，为了躲避追杀短暂地将他安置在一个安全屋内。  
那个安全屋是一户线人家的阁楼，他被线人夫妇谎称是来度假的小亲戚，暂时借住在干燥通风的阁楼上。他们为他在阁楼安置了一张狭窄但舒适的床铺，一张陈旧却整洁的书桌，还有一盏绿色灯盖的台灯。  
清晨只要拉下百叶窗的绳子，卷起的窗帘后，就会出现一幅巨大的城市晨景。万千道曙光破开云层，朝天空的四方辐射而去，伴随着飞翔的白鸽群朝着无穷无尽的远方。  
perkz将他安置在此处后便整整消失了一周，杳无音讯。令人都要怀疑他是不是就此被丢弃在这里了。可能那个男人已经在昨晚的雨夜里被冲刷掉流淌在街道上的血迹，又可能对方把被自己藏在一个小阁楼上的新玩具给忘在脑后，寻找新鲜的刺激去了。  
但mikyx的沉着和镇静大大超出人们的预期，他保持着在阁楼上隐形人的生活。同时不忘礼貌地向那对线人夫妇询问，可否为他借来几本书——他不想浪费哪怕一秒时间。  
他在阁楼上看书、写字，继续吸收知识。终于在圣诞节的前夜，当一场大雪伴随夜幕笼罩了城市和钟楼，雪花纷纷扬扬地飘落下来，覆满红色的房顶。教堂的钟声与唱诗班的歌声在夜色飘向寒冷的月亮，街角打扮成圣诞老人的商店员工向路人分发礼物。槲寄生下，男孩在亲吻女孩。  
他坐在书桌前看书，钢笔在纸上划下凌厉的笔锋。忽然，有人敲响了他的窗户。那是与风呜呜撞击玻璃截然不同的响声，他突然想起什么，一把掀开垂挂在窗前的百叶窗。  
然后他看见了一身黑色大衣的男人，捧着一只蛋糕，在阁楼的窗外朝他微笑。失踪了整整一周的perkz戴着黑色的皮革手套，还保持着敲窗的手势，半跪在窗外那一点狭窄的空隙上。稍微往后退一步，就会从楼顶坠落下去，摔得粉身碎骨。  
他顶着寒风的冲击，费力地向上推开窗户，先接过了perkz递来的蛋糕。蛋糕上还沾染着雪花，接触到温暖的室内空气很快消融成水渍。  
“节日快乐。”perkz对他说。  
男人看起来像只是来给他送一个蛋糕和一句祝福，随后就要抽身离去。mikyx相信自己的直觉，所以他放任心底涌起的冲动，一把抓住了男人的手，阻止他起身的趋势。  
perkz有些诧异地看着他，从风雪呼啸的窗外伸手进来，冰冷的皮革手套摩挲着他的额角发丝。  
“怎么了，我的男孩？”男人温柔地问。  
“还有五分钟。”mikyx因为室外卷进的冷风冻得寒噤，颤抖着说，“还有五分钟才到零点，先生。”  
单薄的少年很轻易就从狭窄的下半张窗口爬出去，perkz等在外面接应他。他刚一钻出窗框，就被迫不及待的男人一把捞进怀里，用保暖又昂贵的大衣紧紧包裹在内，避免他被风雪侵袭分毫。  
男人岔开两条长腿，靠坐在阁楼房顶的烟囱上。mikyx被他安排在自己的怀抱里，背靠着他宽阔坚实的胸膛，perkz的手臂牢牢地横在他的腰前，固定住他单薄纤细的身躯。他感到前所未有的放松和安定，从男人的大衣里抬头去凝望紫色天鹅绒般丝滑的夜空。  
当钟楼巨大的时针缓缓走向零点，绚烂的庆祝烟花在夜幕绽放。人群的欢呼和风雪交相辉映，代表节日的钟声响彻上空。  
perkz低下头，听见少年的呼吸和清浅温润的声音一起在耳畔响起：  
“圣诞快乐，Mr Luka。”  
“圣诞快乐，mikyx。”他也回答道。  
然后他们在庆祝的烟花之下，结束了第一个拥吻。  
身后的响动将青年从回忆里惊醒，mikyx放下了写着漂亮花体字的生日贺卡，回头果然看见perkz已经苏醒。  
男人翻身坐起，双掌按住脸颊揉搓了两下，精神一振，眼神清明起来。  
perkz察觉到卧室内另一个人正注视自己，他扭头望去。  
“谢谢。”mikyx在阳光里朝他微笑，“祝我生日快乐，Mr Luka。”

  
  
  



End file.
